


One Hundred Points to Slytherin

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotp, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Cora has a crush on Allison, Future Fic, Gen, Hacker Stiles Stilinski, Harry Potter References, Heist, It isn't stealing Cora!, It's reclaiming stolen artifacts, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Cora, Stiles Has a Crush on Derek, Supernatural Artifacts, Thief Cora Hale, Thief Stiles Stilinski, partners in crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Cora and Stiles are a great team whose latest assignment is recovering a magical vase from the guy who stole it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> eternalsterek-broughttolife Cora / Stiles brotp for “If we get arrested, it’s your fault.”
> 
> I had so much fun writing this! I really hope you enjoy it, bb! This is Fic #48 in my 2017 Prompt Challenge

“If we get arrested, it’s your fault.” Cora loops the bungee cord around her hand and tugs, testing the strength.

“How exactly did you come to that conclusion again?” Stiles asks curiously, typing the codes needed to hack into the security system. “I’m getting us video access so we avoid running into any of Callahan’s goons. That means I’m doing my best to _prevent_ us from getting arrested.”

“Stiles, it’s _always_ your fault if something goes wrong,” Cora points out, giving him a penetrating look that’s non-verbally reminding him about Charleston, Eerie, Boise, Albuquerque, and another dozen cities where things had gone slightly awry because he got overly confident.

“Not always. Remember Salem? And San Diego?” He gives her a triumphant smirk because he could actually list another half dozen places where _she_ put them at risk of getting caught. “We’re both trouble, and that’s why we work so well together. You know it as well as I do.”

“San Diego wasn’t my fault,” Cora mutters, rolling her eyes as she picks up the harness by her feet. “How was I supposed to know there was a damn ghost in the Hawthorne house? It wasn’t even supposed to be haunted or anything.”

“Your intel was faulty, and it put us at risk when Casper the not so friendly ghost took offense to our attempt to reclaim the locket Hawthorne was using to control his board of directors,” Stiles reminds her, trying not to be too smug but totally failing.

“My intel was solid. There was no way my source could have known about the ghost because it wasn’t public record.” Cora huffs at him as she pulls a knife out of the sheath on her hip. “Anyway, it’s not like _your_ source found that out, either.”

“My source was focused on helping us get blueprints to the property and identifying entry points with weak security. The details of the artifact and any possible supernatural protections is on your source.” Stiles watches the numbers flash on his screen as he successfully breaks into the security system. “Thank you, Danny, for teaching me your illegal ways.”

“You know he only taught you how to do that so you’d leave him alone, right?” Cora smirks when he flips her off. “He’s trying to go legit by living the whole above board and legal kind of life now, and you constantly bugging him for favors wasn’t letting him get away from all this.”

“You make it sound so sordid.” Stiles looks at her. “Danny’s got some new boyfriend that he’s trying to impress, which is cool, but he’s too much like us to ever go totally legit. I give it six months before he’s hacking into government systems out of boredom. Some of us can go straight, so to speak, but some of us just have this in our blood.”

“Ten points to Slytherin for the sly reference to my family’s history of being in the business,” Cora allows, taking a moment to clap the handle of her knife against her palm. “You’re getting better at the subtlety thing, you know? Now if you could just manage it whenever you’re around my brother, you might actually have a chance at wooing him.”

“Evil woman,” he mutters, glancing back down at his laptop screen. “Reluctantly, that’s twenty points to Slytherin for the subtle dig at my infatuation with your gorgeous brother. However, I’m removing ten points for the use of ‘wooing’ because it makes you sound like a Hufflepuff.”

“You must be thinking about Derek, huh?” Cora smirks at him. “And bam. I earn ten points back to our illustrious house because of my undeniable wit.” She does a shimmy in place before she slices the blade of her knife through the bungee cord.

“You can’t give yourself points, wiseass.” Stiles moves his finger over the mousepad, clicking and dragging and then reaching out to touch his screen. He maximizes the window by spreading his fingers out. “Remind me to send another profusely grateful letter to my redheaded goddess for the touchscreen. I loves it, yes I do. It’s my preciouses.”

“Alright, Smeagol, stop creeping me out by fondling your laptop.” Cora has her knife back in its sheath when he looks up, and she’s knotting the cord she cut. “Your goddess didn’t give you the tech so you could get off on it. She gave it to you so you’d give her first priority on the stuff we steal.”

“Reclaim not steal.” Stiles shakes a finger at Cora. “We’re merely recovering stolen supernatural artifacts that belong in magical museums or private collections, _not_ in the hands of the general public. Especially not shifty bad guys who use the stuff for evil purposes.”

“You say recover, I say steal. It’s the same thing.” Cora flips him off this time before she steps into the harness and starts securing it. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t give me the big speech about preserving magical history and keeping people safe. I’ve had to hear it from Derek enough times that I’ve got it memorized. My brother is the only one in the family who actively tried to stay out of this kind of life, and yet I’ve dragged him into it by teaming up with an Indiana Jones Wannabe who’s got nearly as big a boner for magical history as he does, and even bigger boner for _him_.”

“You haven’t dragged him into anything. Sure, I totally know he’s your unnamed source, the historical intel you collect has him written all over it, but he isn’t breaking any laws.” Stiles gives her a comforting smile because he knows Cora worries about bringing Derek into the illegal side of life, and, regardless of his not so secret infatuation, he does his best to help her keep Derek as uninvolved as possible.

“Doesn’t make me feel any less guilty from using his knowledge of supernatural history to help us get a leg up,” she mutters, lips quirking into a half-smile. “Minus five points from Slytherin, by the way, for getting emotions all over this conversation.”

“Slytherins aren’t heartless. That’s a negative stereotype perpetuated by Rowling’s refusal to acknowledge that one of the worst traitors in the entire series was, in fact, a Gryffindor, and her inability to recognize that being ambitious and proud doesn’t automatically make you evil,” Stiles says, giving Cora a disappointed look. “You know that we’re the Regulus Black and Andromeda Tonks of Slytherin, babe.”

“Oh God. Don’t go into a Potter lecture right before we start this mission.” Cora shakes her head. “We’ll just end up debating whether Regulus is actually dead, and then it’ll be dawn before we know it. Besides, she was also a Black when she went to Hogwarts, dumbass.”

“Yes, but calling us both Black doesn't have the same ring to it, so you're Tonks. Anyway, It’s not a debate if we both agree he totally managed to escape and is hiding out somewhere on a beach drinking margaritas.” Stiles winks at her before looking at his screen. “And I’m up.”

“TMI, Stiles.” Cora snickers when he flips her off. “By the way, I’ll concede your point about not being totally heartless and add the five points back.”

“Check your comm.” He puts his in his ear and starts singing 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall. He makes it 98 before she’s smacking his arm. “Good. Guess it works.”

“I hate you. That stupid song is going to be stuck in my head the entire mission now,” Cora grumbles. She looks over his shoulder at the camera views. “Looks like I should avoid the north corridor if at all possible, huh?”

“Eh, I don’t know. Three guards? You can handle that easily.” Stiles shrugs. “But if you’re wanting simple instead of hard, I’d take the south hallway to the back of the apartment then go to the vault. You know what the vase looks like, right?”

“Nah. I didn’t bother looking at the photos that Allison sent us at all,” Cora deadpans. She smacks the back of his head lightly. “Of course I know what it looks like. I also know that I have to wear gloves at all times so that it doesn’t go all spooky magic on me.”

“Good girl. Twenty points to Slytherin for paying attention.” Stiles frowns at the screen. “I’m going to hack into the vault’s security while you climb down, so don’t enter until I give the word, okay?”

“Got it.” Cora hooks up the cord to her harness and tests it. “Remind me again why the targets keep living in freaking high rise apartment buildings?”

“Because being evil and shady makes them want to live in the clouds?” Stiles suggests, focusing on the numbers rolling across his screen. He reconnects a cable and studies the system’s wires before determining which one he needs to use. “But that doesn’t work because Loremont had a one story Ranch style in the middle of Iowa.”

“Ugh. Don’t remind me about Loremont. It was too cold.” Cora pouts. “I hate jobs in the middle of freezing cold winter.”

“I know, boo. I don’t like them, either.” Stiles is typing fast, the numbers he’s entering forming a sequence that he hopes works. He’s narrowed it down based on his observations of Callahan, and he knows, in his gut, it’s got to be one out of nine options. “We need to have Allison arrange a deal for somewhere like Hawaii. You, me, the beach, and a pitcher of margaritas sounds awesome about now.”

“You’d just start looking for Regulus,” Cora teases. “Anyway, you burn way too easy to make the beach fun. You’d spend the whole time bitching about sunburn and worrying you’re getting more freckles to accompany those pretty moles of yours.”

“My moles aren’t pretty. They’re manly and rugged, just like me,” Stiles says dryly, cursing under his breath because the first combination didn’t work.

“Oh really?” Cora drawls, moving over to the side of the forty story apartment building. “ _Derek_ said they’re pretty.” She winks at him when he quickly glances up at her then jumps over the side of the building with a cocky smirk and wave.

“You’re an evil wicked creature,” he mutters into the comm. “Just for that, I should slow my typing speed and make you hang around for a while.”

“It’s cold and windy. If you don’t hurry up, I’m introducing my foot to your ass,” Cora warns, soft puffs of breath the only indication that she’s climbing down the side of a building in Manhattan. “Do I get to break the glass this time, Stiles?”

“No, you can’t break the glass. You need to swing over to the window and jimmy it open.” Stiles checks the camera that she’s wearing and nods. “That’s the right place. The alarm is off, so you can slide the window open without any issues. Don’t step inside until I give the word, though, because there are security goons down the hall. We’re doing this with minimal damage tonight.”

“You’re no fun.” Cora starts humming 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall as she waits for him. When she realizes what she’s doing, she curses, and he busts out laughing. “I really can’t stand you.”

“You know you love me.” Stiles gets the security combination broken on the fourth try. “Okay. We’re in. I’ve got it. Hit the floor running, wolfy girl.”

“Shut up, wizard boy,” Cora says, huffing a laugh before she’s quickly moving across the room. He watches the other cameras to make sure she makes it without being seen, but keeps an eye on her camera, too, because she’s so quick and graceful that it gives him a thrill to sort of ride along with her when she does the athletic dangerous stuff.

“You’re just jealous that I’m magical, and you’re stuck being furry,” he taunts, moving his fingers over his screen. “Don’t go right. There’s a goon leaving the bathroom. Good grief. What’s this dude do that requires so many hired goons?”

“Uh, he’s in organized crime and insurance. You know that makes him like a double creepoid.” Cora is whispering as she moves, ducking into a closet when he gives the word and letting another goon walk past. When she steps out, Stiles snickers. “Don’t say it.”

“What? Making jokes about coming out of the closet is childish and immature. I would never even _think_ such ridiculous things,” he says defensively. “You’re almost there. The code to get in is 98450.”

“What’s that from?” Cora types in the code and watches the light turn green.

“Tacoma, Washington. Callahan lived there when he was fourteen. It was number four on my list of possible combinations since he’s not that creative and doesn’t really follow proper password etiquette.” Stiles bites his lip as he watches through Cora’s camera as she walks around the various items on display in the vault. When she spots the vase, he scans the other cameras. “I mean, I was able to break into his computer using his daughter’s name and son’s birthday. You’d think evil bad guys would have better safeguards, but stupid seems to exist whether you’re good or evil.”

“I’ve got the horcrux,” Cora says, sliding the vase into the magically lined bag that Stiles prepared earlier. “I’m coming back your way, Black.”

“I’m keeping my eyes open, Tonks.” Stiles hears a noise on the roof behind him and looks back. There’s nothing there, but he knows he heard something. “Hurry up, alright? I’m getting a weird feeling.”

“Don’t say that. You always say that right before things get messy,” Cora grumbles, moving through the apartment with ease. She’s soon back at the window and hooking her gear back up. “I’m safe to go?”

“Yeah. It’s all clear. I thought I heard the door to the roof, but I must have been imagining things.” Stiles watches her start the climb up the cord, and he waits until she’s past the point of danger before he pulls out of the security system and resets everything. After he unhooks the wires, he puts everything in his bag and stands up. He scans the roof again just to make sure, but he doesn’t see anything suspicious. It was probably just the wind.

“Next time, I’m doing the computer shit while you climb around forty stories off the ground,” Cora announces as she pulls herself over the side of the building. He goes over to help, taking the bag from her as she crawls over the brick wall.

“Fifty points to Slytherin for having awesome upper body strength,” Stiles says, looking her over and making sure she’s uninjured before he gives her a hug. She scents him and nuzzles at him before she shoves him away.

“Enough of that emotional crap.” Cora nods at the bag. “We’ve got the prize, so let’s get the fuck out of here before Callahan realizes anything’s gone.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Stiles slings the straps of the bag holding the vase over his shoulder, making sure the strap of his laptop case is secure before he jogs towards the door. “We’ve got drop off with Ali in one hour. I told her we’re clear, and she said listen for the sound of pay-off.”

“I’ve got my phone set to vibrate, so it’ll buzz when the bank sends the alert.” Cora follows him into the stairwell, stopping to sniff the air and narrowing her eyes. “It smells funny, but I don’t hear anything.”

“Well, the important thing is that no one is around, so let’s go. Time to make ourselves invisible,” he says, thinking the spell he needs before snapping his fingers. He’s totally planning to create an actual invisibility cloak to give Cora for her birthday, but they never take enough time off for him to focus on figuring out that right charms to do it. Maybe he can convince her to take a couple of weeks off soon.

“If you don’t walk faster, I’m just going to carry you,” she mutters, poking at his shoulder as they walk down the stairs. She’s acting like forty flights is nothing at all. Well, to a werewolf, it probably isn’t. Unfortunately, he’s human, albeit a magically inclined one.

“I’d happily accept a piggy back ride,” he tells her, stopping and grinning at her. “If you’re offering.”

“If it means getting out of here sooner? Hell yeah, I’m offering. Climb on board,” she says, walking down one step in front of him. He shifts his bags around and then climbs on her back, feeling her arms go around his legs. “I can’t wait to casually let it slip to my brother that you love to ride me.”

“La la la,” Stiles murmurs in her ear. “I can’t hear you.” He kicks his leg slightly and grins. “Go faster, noble steed.”

“Do that again, and I’m dumping your ass over the side of the rail, and we’ll see if you can make yourself fly, wizard boy.” Cora actually slows down because she thinks she’s funny, and Stiles sighs dramatically. “What? Not moving quickly enough?”

“If you weren’t my bestest friend in the entire world, I’d totally hate you right now,” he informs her, going for an imitation of Jackson’s lofty condescension. Whenever they have to deal with him, Cora always gets annoyed and prances around talking like a wealthy snot for hours, so it’s a mutually disliked tone.

“You’re _lucky_ that I put up with your magical ass.” Cora is already halfway down the stairs. If Stiles was walking it himself, they’d probably only have made three flights by now. Stairs aren’t his friend, though going down is a hell of a lot easier than going up. His calves are still sore from the climb earlier since they’d avoided the elevator despite using magic to cloak them.

“You love my magical ass, and you know it.” He places a smacking kiss on the top of her head. “Now, onwards noble steed. We have a rendezvous with a huntress in an hour, and gold a plenty will flood our coffers.”

“Minus five points for using the word ‘coffers’ intentionally.” Cora snorts. “What’s on the agenda after meeting Allison to drop off the package?”

“I was thinking a cupcake. I mean, we’ve totally earned one; don’t you agree?” Stiles rests his chin against her shoulder, hunching over slightly so he can reach it. “That place over in Chelsea is twenty-four hours, and celebrating with cupcakes is always a great way to end another successful mission.”

“Give me all the cupcakes,” Cora agrees. “So, when’s our flight out tomorrow?”

“What flight out?” Stiles slowly smiles. There’s no way she knows, so she’s just guessing. Bratty wolf.

“The flight you’ve already booked us for the next procurement,” Cora says dryly. “You never let us take a break, you demanding workaholic.”

“I do, too. You’re the one who prefers to work all the time instead of taking real vacations,” he mutters, knowing it’s totally a lie. They both love planning and carrying out missions, and neither one of them is that keen on staying in one place for too long. While he’s totally planning to marry her brother one day (Derek doesn’t know this yet, of course, and they’ll have to actually go on a date first), he’s only twenty-seven, and there’s still so much more of the world left to explore.

“We do need to plan at least a week at my family homestead soon,” Cora admits. “I’ve been getting texts from everyone trying to make me feel guilty for only communicating regularly with Derek and Peter.”

“Fine. You’re right. We fly out tomorrow for London. There’s a duke that has a ring that we’ve got to investigate because he’s convinced it’s supernaturally inclined.” Stiles huffs when she makes a triumphant noise. “You know me too well, Tonks.”

“Of course I do, Black.” Cora turns her head and grins at him. “So, a duke? Is there gonna be a castle? Can I cross a moat? I freaking love when we get to go international.”

“I know you do. That’s why I accepted the offer when Ali told me about it. It was either that or a possible possessed doll in Scranton, so I thought London won out.” Stiles laughs when she wrinkles her nose.

“I hate dolls. They’re creepy. I’ll send that one to my cousin, though. Malia likes possessed artifacts.” Cora has reached the first floor, and she doesn’t even give Stiles any warning before she’s dropping him. “Oops. My bad,” she deadpans, lips quirking as she looks down at where he’s fallen.

“You’d better be glad that I also know you too well so I took precautions to protect my laptop and the precious cargo we just retrieved.” Stiles sticks his tongue out at her as he gets to his feet and dusts his butt off. He looks around carefully before he removes the spell that was cloaking them on the stairs. That’s a powerful spell, so it uses a lot more energy than some, which is why he saves it for getaways instead of using it for stealing. No, not stealing. Reclaiming. The items they acquire were all stolen from magical museums or private collections at one time or another, and they’re simply getting them back to their rightful owners.

“Come on. Let’s stop for a cupcake before we meet Allison. We can take her one so she can celebrate with us.” Cora grins. “I think she’d like strawberry, don’t you?”

“Your little crush on our procurement handler is adorable, you know?” he teases as they leave the stairwell and enter the lobby of the fancy apartment building. “You really should just ask her out sometime. She travels with us, after all, so it’s not like it’d even be long-distance.”

“She’s also the best handler we’ve ever had, and I’m not going to risk losing that because my hormones go hubba hubba around her.” Cora punches his arm. “Anyway, you’re not one to give me advice about pining and adorable crushes. I’ve got one word for you: Derek.”

“Shut up.” Stiles knocks his hip against hers as they leave the building and step onto the sidewalk. “You’ve got a better chance at yours, so I can live vicariously through you without having to give up doing something I love in order to play house.”

“I think your chance might be better than you realize,” she murmurs, reaching out to grab his hand. She squeezes it as they walk. “And, you know, Derek’s a writer, so he can do that from anywhere. Just sayin’.”

“Just stop sayin’,” Stiles says, refusing to think of the ‘what if’s and ‘maybe we could’s. “We’ll be in London by tomorrow night, you know? I think your uncle is still in Dublin working on that crown issue.”

“Cool. I’ll have to text him and see if he wants to get together while we’re there. I can give him the deets for the crazy doll case to pass on to Malia,” Cora decides, giving him an assessing look before she allows the change in conversation. She obviously must take pity on him by letting the Derek thing drop, and he owes her an extra cupcake for being the bestest friend ever. “You know, that was really smooth work back at Callahan’s. You got into the vault and everything. I think that’s worth fifty points to Slytherin.” She leans up and brushes a kiss against his cheek before slugging his arm. “But don’t stress me out by imagining noises again, got it?”

“Got it.” Stiles grins at her as they reach the subway entrance. “Come on, Tonks. We’ve got cupcakes and a pretty huntress waiting for us.”

“Man, what more do we need?” Cora asks, shaking her head before her lips curve into a slight smile. “Except maybe a history nerd who makes your heart go pitter patter.” She looks down and pulls her phone out of her pocket, her smile widening. “Well, that and a bunch of gold for our coffers.”

“It’s in?” Stiles totally ignores the history nerd comment and returns her grin. “One hundred points to Slytherin for another successful transaction. We're the best team ever."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
